My Destination
by Green Walker
Summary: Chapt 2 UPDATED! Tangan baru dari Ms. Moore. Kabar baru dari Mr. Cross. Yang kutahu, keduanya sama buruknya. CSI sial! Ngga berat kok. RnR waiting.
1. Chapter 1

Author lagi tergila-gila ama film CSI. Gini jadinya. Hahaha. Dan fandom yang sial kena imajinasi gila author adalah -Man. Sebenarnya inspirasinya muncul pas nonton film Numb3rs ke episode-entah-berapa. Nikmati saja ya...

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Hoshino Katsura. Atau Katsura Hoshino. Entahlah.

**Rate: **T

**Warning**: AU, OOC, Allen's POV, gaje, etc.

.

.

.

"Allen! Cepat turun! Aku buatkan _sandwich_ untuk sarapan. Kalau lama, kuhabiskan, loh!" teriak ayah dari dapur. Dia tahu kelemahanku.

"Tunggu! Tinggal pakai sepatu," balasku. Setelah selesai berurusan dengan sepatuku, aku pun keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong tas. Hampir lupa. Belum pakai dasi! Hari Senin adalah hari yang buruk untuk sekolah.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

Itu bunyi bel. Ada tamu. Aku terdiam sebentar di depan pintu kamar, sebelum mengarah ke tangga. Konsentrasi memakai dasi.

DOORR!

Suara kembang api. Atau tembakan? Asal suaranya di bawah. Aku buru-buru menuju jendela karena mendengar suara mobil. Mobil silver pergi. Aku turun dengan hipotesa-hipotesa aneh menggantung di otakku. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Sekarang terlihat, walau baru berdiri di pertengahan tangga, aku bisa melihatnya. Ayah tergeletak di depan pintu yang terbuka, bersimba darah di dadanya. Matanya terbuka. Mulutnya terbuka. Aku melorot ke anak tangga di belakang. Tak tahu harus menangis, menjerit, ketakutan, atau berharap ini leluconnya. Aku mendekatinya. Pistol tergeletak di sebelah. Aku menekan pergelangan tangannya, lehernya. Memeriksa nafasnya. Mendengar detak jantungnya –membuat telingaku terkena darah. Memeriksa darahnya –bau amis darah asli.

"Dad, kuharap aku bodoh, tak bisa menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan padamu," kataku. Dia tetap diam.

"Dad!" teriakku mengguncang bahunya. Aku membuka jas kerjanya. Memeriksa apa ada luka. Tidak salah lagi. Lubang kecil di dada kirinya adalah luka akibat ditembus peluru. Aku tahu yang harus kulakukan. Telepon polisi!

.

Bunyi sirine polisi beberapa menit lalu masih memekakkan telingaku. Mereka menyelimutiku –aku tak merasa kedinginan. Menyuruhku duduk di sofa di seberang ruang. Tak terlalu jauh dari tempat ayah tergeletak. Tapi ayah sudah dipindahkan. Sedangkan mereka bekerja menyelidiki TKP.

"Korban adalah Mana Walker, 48 tahun. Pemilik perusahan besar Walker," kata seorang polisi pada atasannya –sepertinya. Aku tak sengaja mendengar, dia berada kurang dari lima meter dariku. "Penyebab kematian adalah peluru kaliber 38 yang menembus jantungnya. Karena pemilik perusahaan yang sangat besar, tentu punya banyak musuh. Yang pertama kali menemukan korban adalah anaknya, Allen Walker," kata si polisi melirik padaku. Atasannya yang berambut merah itu ikut melirikku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dengan gerakan lambat. Dan dia berjalan mendekatiku setelah mengisyaratkan polisi pelapor untuk kembali bekerja.

"Halo, Mr. Walker. Kau anaknya Mr. Mana, kan?" dia bertanya sambil berjongkok di depanku –tak ada sofa di seberangku. Aku tak bisa menjawab atau menggunakan bahasa tubuh. Terlalu kaku dan shock atas kejadian tadi.

"Tak apa. Wajar kalau anak 10 tahun terlalu kaget setelah melihat pembunuhan. Ingatanmu lebih kuat daripada para ilmuwan yang sudah tua," katanya. Aku tetap tak merespon. Tapi dia tak menyerah.

"Hmm. Namaku Cross Marian, anggota CSI bagian penyelidikan," katanya.

Dia terus menginterogasiku. Tapi dia tak berhasil mengetahui suaraku semerdu apa. Dia menyerah.

"Hei, Reever! Anak ini kubawa ke rumah, ya?" teriaknya pada seorang yang sepertinya memiliki jabatan yang sama dengannya. Pria itu mengangguk. Dan Cross mengajakku ke tempat yang dia sebut rumah.

.

Rumah? Besar sekali. Tapi di atas pintu masuk ada tulisan 'CSI Office'.

Dia memperlihatkan kartu pada penjaga pintu di luar lalu masuk –dengan aku mengekorinya.

"Ini baru kantornya. Belum laboratoriumnya," kata Cross padaku. Ini besar sekali. Terang oleh cahaya lampu. Dingin oleh _AC_. Lantai yang licin. Sepanjang jalan orang memberi hormat. Lalu kami menelusuri lorong yang sempit. Ada lift di sisi kanan. Dia menekan tombol, membuat pintu terbuka dan masuk ke lift. Aku mengikutinya. Lalu berhenti di tempat teratas –dia menekan tombol 27 untuk ke lantai 27. Suasananya lebih sepi daripada di bawah tadi. Mungkin untuk para master. Di depan lift ada staf dengan meja besar seperti resepsionis yang sepertinya bertugas jaga. Sisi kanan dan kiri ada beberapa pintu, salah satunya bertuliskan 'Kitchen'. Tidak seperti di bawah, di sini lantai ditutupi oleh karpet merah. Ada lorong lagi di sebelah kanan dan kiri si staf. Mau ke mana Cross? Dia berjalan ke lorong kanan. Si staf menyapa, tapi Cross mengabaikannya. Belok ke kanan. Lalu ada pertigaan lagi di lorong itu. Cross belok ke kiri. Sampai ada perempatan, dia belok kiri. Tetap terasa hawa _AC_, di lorong sempit sekali pun. Lalu sampai di sebuah ruang, di tengahnya ada patung Poseidon dengan air mancur dan kolam berdiameter sekitar enam meter. Dindingnya melingkar, tak seperti kamarku yang persegi panjang. Di dinding ada lukisan Mona Lisa –tentu hanya duplikat- dan pajangan dinding lainnya. Ada tiga lorong, selain lorong tempat kami datang. Dia mengambil lorong dekat pajangan kepala rusa, di kanan. Terus berjalan. Ada pintu di sisi kiri. Dia membuka dengan uji sidik jari dan uji retina mata. Akhirnya. Aku ikut masuk. Tapi... Pintu itu menghubungkan dengan ruang yang di tengahnya ada patung air mancur Zeus, dan kolam –mirip yang tadi. Ada pertigaan seperti tadi. Lagi! Kuharap tak bertemu patung Hades, si penjaga neraka.

.

Selama 30 menit, dia terus berjalan. Aku sudah capek. Akhirnya aku mengeluh.

"Kapan sampainya?" tanyaku pada Cross.

"Aha! Akhirnya kau bicara," ujarnya. Dia gila. Hanya demi mendengarku, dia membuatku hampir mati kelelahan. Dia mengambil beberapa lorong dan kami sampai di ruang tempat patung Poseidon ada. Gila! Kurasa jalan yang kutempuh dari ruang ini ke lorong-yang-selama-30-menit itu lebih dari satu kilometer. Dia dengan mudahnya mengambil jalan pintas.

"Sial! Jadi kau mengajakku berputar-putar?" tanyaku kesal. Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudian berjalan menuju sisi dinding yang kosong. Di sebelah Mona Lisa.

"Open!" katanya setengah berbisik. Dinding itu –tepatnya pintu yang berkamuflase- bergerak turun.

Memperlihatkan lorong yang lebih luas dari yang tadi-tadi. Langit-langitnya lebih tinggi. Karpet berwarna hijau. Aku mengikutinya masuk.

"Close!" katanya dengan nada rendah. Aku menatap heran pada teknologi mutakhir ini.

"Wow, keren. Aku tak bisa bayangkan cara kerja mesin itu. Di kantor ayah tak ada yang seperti itu," kataku.

"Memang keren, ya. Tak ada yang bisa menyusup ke sini. Dia mengidentifikasi suaraku dengan sidik suara. Orang-orang yang sudah tercatat dalam datanya saja yang bisa masuk," jelasnya.

"Sidik suara?" tanyaku.

"Yang paling familiar pasti sidik jari, ya. Sidik suara pertama kali dilakukan di Connecticut, Amerika Serikat. Dicoba seorang detektif yang diminta menyelidiki pelaku peneror keluarga korban lewat telepon," jelasnya.

"Wow!" kataku kagum. Dia terlihat bodoh, tapi dalamnya tidak.

"Ada juga sidik bibir loh," ujarnya.

"Hah? Apakah ada sidik lidah?" kataku bercanda.

"Apa kau tertarik, Nak? Jadilah muridku. Hohoho," kata Cross. Memang terlihat bodoh.

"Ayo kita jalan," kataku. Aku baru sadar, kami masih diam di dekat pintu dinding itu.

.

Kami memasuki sebuah ruang. Lumayan besar. Kira-kira 15 x 20 meter. Tertulis di atasnya 'Ruang Santai'. Masa di CSI ada ruang santai? Ada sofa di pojok. Ada TV menempel di dinding. Ada beberapa tanaman dalam pot. Jendelanya berukuran dari bawah sampai langit-langit. Tapi di luar ada beranda. Cross menyuruhku menunggu di sini. Dia akan membawakanku makanan.

Aku baru ingat. Aku belum sempat makan sandwich buatan ayah untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku juga lupa minta izin ke sekolah –tapi kupikir polisi sudah bertindak duluan. Aku mau ayah. Aku mau ayah.

Pintu terbuka. Kupikir Cross. Tapi seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang. Memakai _dress_ sebatas lutut dengan lengan panjang.

"Maaf. Aku ke sini dengan kakakku. Tapi aku tersesat. Tempat ini begitu besar. Kupikir ini ruang kakak," katanya. Aku tak merespon. Menunduk menatap karpet hijau. Menaruh dagu di lutut. Enaknya punya kakak.

"Hei!" kata gadis itu menepuk pundakku. Dia sudah duduk di sebelahku.

"Boleh tahu siapa kau?" tanyanya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Hendak berjalan menuju beranda. Tapi dia menarik lenganku.

"Lenalee Lee," katanya mengulurkan tangan. "Kau siapa?"

"Tolong. Jika tidak berkepentingan di sini. Tolong tinggalkan tempat ini," kataku.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah denganmu? Apa aku bisa bantu?" tanya gadis bernama Lenalee itu.

"Tolong," kataku agak pelan.

"Ayolah, katakan saja," katanya memaksa.

"Tolong," ucapku lagi agak lembut.

"Namamu saja. Siapa?"

"Pergi!" aku agak membentak. Membuatnya membulatkan mata ketakutan. Lalu pergi. Tepat saat itu Cross datang.

"Lenalee?" tanya Cross agak kebingungan. "Dia ngapain ke sini?"

"Tersesat. Dia cari kakaknya," kataku.

"Peraturannya kan tak boleh bawa anak kecil yang tak berkepentingan," kata Cross. "Ini. Kubelikan _burger_."

"Terima kasih." Aku mengambil bungkusan itu. Berisi makanan dan minuman. Aku memakannya.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Cross.

"Lebih enak _sandwich_ ayah," kataku menaruh setengah _burger_ yang belum kumakan. Berpikir lagi. Ingat ayah.

"Ya. Pasti begitu. Aku juga lebih suka sup buatan mama daripada makanan restoran yang berlemak," ujar Cross.

"Aku ingin ayah," kataku.

"Itu tak bisa. Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah membantu penyelidik untuk menemukan pembunuh ayahmu. Ya?" kata Cross. Aku menatap matanya. Menelusur apa yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu mengangguk.

"Jadi, ceritakan, apa yang kau lihat pagi ini," pinta Cross.

"Ayah berteriak memanggil. Lalu ada suara bel. Setelah aku keluar kamar, ada bunyi tembakan," kataku dengan suara serak.

"Apa kau dengar percakapan, suara jeritan, atau lainnya?" tanya Cross. Aku menggeleng.

"Tapi...aku dengar suara derum mobil. Aku melongok ke jendela. Ada mobil silver atau putih pergi."

"Tahu apa merek mobilnya? Tipenya?" tanya Cross. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tak tertarik pada jenis mobil," kataku.

"Lihat plat mobilnya?" tanya Cross. Sekali lagi aku menggeleng.

"Kalau aku perlihatkan beberapa jenis mobil, apa kau bisa mengenalinya?" tanya Cross. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Mobil itu sekilas," kataku.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik," kata Cross, lalu pergi. Aku menghabiskan sisa makananku begitu sadar aku masih lapar.

.

Dia menunjukkan beberapa gambar mobil berwarna silver dan putih di _laptop_-nya. Kami belum menemukannya.

"Ini dia," aku menunjuk.

"Oh, Aston Martin. Oke, terima kasih," ujar Cross, lalu bergegas keluar dari ruang santai.

Aku hanya duduk-duduk. Menonton acara tidak penting. Lama sekali.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.02 p.m. Lamanya aku duduk.

"Allen!" Cross setengah berteriak, menggebrak masuk. "Aku sudah cari orang yang berkemungkinan berurusan dengan ayahmu. Tak ada yang punya Aston Martin. Keluarga dan teman mereka juga tak ada yang punya –jadi tak mungkin bisa pinjam. Aku periksa di penyewaan-penyewaan mobil. Orang yang sewa Aston Martin dari minggu lalu... Tak ada," jelas Cross. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Mana kutahu. Itu di luar wewenangku," kataku.

"Maksudnya, apa mungkin kau melihat hal yang beda dari gambar yang kutunjukkan?" tanya Cross sambil duduk di sofa.

"Yang kulihat dengan gambar di _laptop_-mu itu sama," kataku. Dia diam. Mungkin berpikir tentang mobil yang sama modelnya dengan Aston Martin.

"Mungkin. Pelakunya..." kataku terputus.

"Apa? Katakan saja yang kau pikirkan," ujar Cross.

"Mungkin pelakunya menyewa pembunuh bayaran," kataku ragu-ragu. Cross membulatkan mata.

"Ah, pembunuh bayaran? Untuk menyewanya akan membayar cukup mahal. Memang siapa yang..." Cross berhenti. Dia berpikir. "Hipotesa yang bagus," kata Cross. Dia berdiri, hendak pergi.

"Mr. Marian. Kapan rumahku selesai diamankan?" tanyaku.

"Bukan wewenangku," kata Cross tersenyum, lalu pergi. Dia datang dan pergi seenaknya menggebrak pintu.

_Handphone_-ku bergetar. Telepon masuk. _Unknown number_.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Mr. Walker. Ini saya," kata penelepon diikuti tawa yang merusak telinga.

"Siapa? Aku tak kenal suaramu."

"Hebat sekali, Anda tahu yang membunuh ayahmu adalah pembunuh bayaran."

Aku terlonjak kaget. Apa dia ada hubungannya? Aku merekam perbincangan ini, sehingga bisa menyidik suaranya.

"Oh, Mr. Walker Jr memang pintar. Sekarang dia sedang merekam suara orang yang dicurigainya untuk disidik nanti," katanya.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau menyadap ruang ini?" tanyaku sambil tengok kanan kiri.

"Kau memang hebat. Kusadap dengan kamera pengintai. Aku adalah Earl. Yang membayar pembunuh itu. Kesalahan ayahmu adalah... Menyaksikan perdagangan gelapku."

"Apa? Brengsek. Apa maumu meneleponku?" kataku berdiri. Penuh emosi.

"Tenang, Mr. Walker. Aku hanya mau memujimu," kata Earl.

"Hidupmu. Akan kau habiskan di penjara!" bentakku.

"Hii, aku takut," dia meledek. "Sepertinya harus kuledakkan barang buktinya, nih."

"Kau juga menyusupkan bom?" tanyaku berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Ingin kabur.

"Aku bilang cuma barang buktinya. Bukan saksinya juga. Tak usah takut."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau mengangkat telepon, kumasukkan virus. Jika kuhidupkan, virus itu akan meledakkan media yang dia tempati. _Handphone_-mu akan meledak 30 detik setelah itu," kata Earl tertawa senang.

"Brengsek!"

"Oh, Mr. Walker. Sebaiknya buang ponselmu jika tak mau telingamu hancur," Earl memperingati.

"Ini cuma tipuan! Kau menginginkan itu!" bentakku.

"Terserah," kata Earl. "Kunyalakan, ya. Say good bye to your lovely phone."

"Hentikan!" Aku menghentikan rekamannya. Mencari sesuatu.

"Percuma, Allen. Datamu sudah terisi virus. Jika mau memindahkannya ke _laptop_ atau _hp _lain, media itu akan meledak juga," kata Earl.

"Sialan!"

"5... 4... 3..."

"Diam!"

"2... Noah's Ark." Aku spontan menjauhkan telepon dari telingaku. Noah's Ark? Lalu meledak.

**To Be Continued**

Thank's udah baca. Kalau berkenan, mohon reviewnya ya... Silahkan...X)


	2. Meet Noah

Thank, yang review emang baik hati. Hahaha. Enjoy this chapter.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Hoshino Katsura

**Rate: **T

**.**

**.**

**.**

CSI. Crime Scene Investigation. Aku tak mengerti kenapa organisasi besar seperti mereka ikut turun dalam kasus seperti ini. Kalau begitu, polisi tak usah ada. Apa pembunuhan ini terkait hal besar?

.

"Arrrgghh!" aku menjerit. Jatuh ke sofa di belakang. Tidak berani memegang tangan kiriku. Atau pun meliriknya. Mataku terpejam. Kesakitan. Berdenyut perih. Merambat ke seluruh tubuh. Mungkin tanganku sudah putus. Atau paling tidak, jari-jariku sudah terbakar.

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang menggebrak pintu. Aku tak kenal suaranya. Maka kubuka mata.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Lakukan sesuatu pada tanganku!" teriakku. Aku melirik tanganku. Benar saja! Tanganku berubah menjadi daging terbakar yang berceceran di karpet. Darah yang mengalir mengotori sofa dan celana _jeans_-ku.

Kulihat pria itu menekan tombol di dinding dekat pintu masuk.

"Tenang. Jangan meringis. Aku jadi merasa kesakitan," katanya.

"Ini sakit betulan, tahu!" kesalku. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Suman Dark. Panggil Suman saja," ujarnya, masih sempat nyengir. Tapi saat aku mengerang lagi, mukanya berubah pucat.

"Ada apa?" seorang perempuan menggebrak pintu. Kenapa hari ini gebrak-gebrakan pintu?

"Ms. Moore! Tolong, Walker terluka!" kata Suman. Perempuan yang namanya Ms. Moore itu dibantu rekan-rekannya. Mengangkutku dengan tandu.

.

"Allen!" jerit seorang pria.

"Katakan padaku apa yang dilakukan pembunuh itu padamu!" teriak pria kedua. Kepalaku pusing. Rupanya Ms. Moore membiusku selama pengobatan. Setelah penglihatanku jelas, pria pertama adalah Cross. Dan yang kedua adalah Reever. Aku menceritakan semuanya, mulai saat Earl itu menelepon.

"No... Noah? Benar dugaanku. Kelompok sinting itu," komentar Cross.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke lantai 27 untuk memasang kamera pengintai? Pintu masuknya tersembunyi. Kalau pun bisa pakai _helicopter_, mencolok sekali. Saat malam pun, ada yang berjaga di sini," komentar Reever.

"Yang paling mungkin, dia bekerja sama dengan salah satu master pengkhianat, atau dia menyamar jadi salah satu yang dia culik," kataku.

"Master?" tanya Cross. Oh, iya, yang bilang mereka master cuma aku.

"Maksudku penghuni lantai 27," kataku cepat-cepat.

"Oh, kami hanya tim inti. Kalau pengkhianat, kurasa tak mungkin. Kami semua sudah bersumpah takkan berkhianat walau pun dalam tangan musuh –walau aku tak yakin. Tapi jika menyamar jadi seseorang yang mereka culik, bisa saja. Mereka menduplikat gambar retina mata –diselipkan dalam lensa kontak, sidik jari –diselipkan pada jari atau sarung tangan. Sidik suara bisa ditipu oleh ahlinya –aku tak tahu caranya. Lalu mencuri kartu. Memakai topeng," kata Cross.

"Eh? Berarti mereka penjahat kelas top, dong," kataku.

"Ya. Sudah sepuluh tahun kami memburunya, selalu gagal," kata Cross.

"Ya, seumuranmu, Walker," tambah Reever. Aku melongo.

"Permisi," seseorang masuk. Ms. Moore. Aku baru sadar, sekarang aku masih berbaring di rumah sakit. Dengan tangan terbalut perban.

"Oh, hai," sapa Cross. Tak penting.

"Kita ada di CSI Lab, lantai 14. Ruang untuk pengobatan," kata Ms. Moore memberi tahuku.

"Eh? CSI Lab di mana?" tanyaku.

"Emm, kira-kira setengah kilometer dari CSI Office. CSI punya lapangan sendiri, kan. Tidak di tengah kota. Hampir dekat hutan –dan aku suka. Allen. Aku mau menawarkan, nih," kata Moore.

"Apaan?" tanyaku.

"Aku baru meneliti sesuatu. Aku buat tangan palsu," katanya.

"Hah? Tangan palsu bukannya sudah ada?" tanya Cross.

"Ini beda. Tangan ini bukan cuma berfungsi untuk menyentuh. Sesuai perintah otak, bisa numbuhin kuku panjang buat nyerang loh," kata Ms. Moore.

"Hei, jangan bilang kalo..."

"Aku ngga bilang gitu," potong Ms. Moore. "Kan kubilang penawaran."

"Memangnya apa gunanya alat serang untuk anak 10 tahun?" tanya Reever.

"Mungkin kalau kamu juga diincar sama Noah Clan," kata Moore.

"Kami melindunginya," ujar Cross.

"Kau tak mengerti. Di organisasi kita ini ada _spy_. Bagaimana kalau yang menjaga Allen itu _spy_-nya? Kau misalnya?" kata Ms. Moore.

"Apa?" tanya Cross menggebrak sisi ranjangku. "Aku asli! Cek DNA-ku saja. Kita punya data tentang DNA-ku! Kalau kau takut datanya kumanipulasi, kau bisa..."

"Hentikan!" teriakku. "Kalian berteriak di depan anak 10 tahun yang baru kehilangan tangannya."

"Maaf," kata Cross dan Moore bersamaan.

"Ms. Moore, saya percaya Mr. Cross bukan mata-matanya," kataku. Cross senyum penuh kemenangan. Moore cemberut.

"Kenapa begitu yakin?" tanya Moore.

"Soalnya saya curiga sama satu orang."

"Kalau masalah curiga sih, aku ada banyak. Mereka melakukan gerakan aneh belakangan ini. Termasuk sih, si rambut merah ini," kata Moore.

"Apa? Kau…" bentak Cross.

"Ah, sayangnya aku cuma punya satu tersangka," kataku, mencoba agar tak ada perang lagi.

"Wajarlah. Walker kan tak kenal semua orang di sini," kata Reever.

"Ngomong-ngomong, saya terima tawaran Ms. Moore," kataku.

"Apa? Sungguh?" kata Ms. Moore. Dia berlari untuk memelukku. "Thank you, Allen."

"Tapi. Kau saksi penting. Kalau kau kenapa-napa, aku pasti..."

"Kau tak berhak mengganggu keputusannya. Kau bukan ayahnya," kata Ms. Moore melepasku. Sekarang dia melotot ke Cross.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku memegangnya sekarang. Aku membantah kalau Allen dijadikan percobaan!" ujar Cross.

"Tak apa, Mr. Cross. Lebih baik mencoba dari pada tidak sama sekali," kataku.

"Tidak! Jika mencoba hal yang mempertaruhkan nyawa, tak kuizinkan!" kata Cross.

"Mr. Cross!" teriak seseorang masuk ke ruangku. Dengan sopan. Tanpa gebrak-gebrakan pintu.

"Apa?" tanya Cross.

"Pembunuh bayaran sudah terlacak," katanya.

"Benarkah? Pada kasus Walker?" tanya Cross.

"Ya, tinggal kita datangi, tangkap, dan interogasi," katanya.

"Bagus, kita berangkat!" kata Cross. "Kau dengar, Allen? Salah satu Noah tertangkap. Kau tak perlu jadi kelinci percobaannya. Waspada. Mungkin Moore adalah penyusup yang ingin membunuhmu," kata Cross yang mendekati pintu.

"Enak saja! Jangan racuni otaknya!" teriak Ms. Moore pada Cross yang sudah menutup pintu.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi," kata Reever.

"Tunggu. Aku mau tanya," kataku.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kondisi ruang santai sekarang? Sudah dibersihkan?"

"Sudah."

"Apa kalian temukan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Hanya bekas logam terbakar dan dagingmu," kata Reever.

"Jadi tak ada data di hp-ku yang selamat?" tanyaku agak kecewa.

"Tentu saja," dia sedikit tertawa. "_Hp_-mu hancur berkeping-keping. Tak selamat."

"Ya, sudahlah. Silahkan pergi," kataku pada Reever. Dan dia pergi.

"Ms. Moore. Aku ingin tangan. Berikan padaku. Jangan pedulikan Cross," kataku.

"Eh, kau tak mencurigaiku? Maksudku...itu hal wajar karena kata Cross masuk akal. Eh, maksudku..."

"Tak apa. Aku percaya," kataku. Dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," kata Ms. Moore.

.

"Allen?" ujar seseorang. Saat aku sadar seusai operasi. Ms. Moore membiusku selama operasi –tentu saja! Setelah agak jelas, aku mengenali pria yang memanggilku tadi.

"M... Mr. Cross?" tanyaku kaget. Mukanya penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Sudah kukatakan! Kenapa masih terima operasi ini? Kau lebih percaya Moore? Kau tak memercayaiku? Allen, kau..." Cross tak melanjutkan.

"Maaf, Sir. Bukan itu alasannya. Aku ingin tangan –cuma itu," kataku.

"Kau takkan membiarkan anak kecil menjalani hidup tanpa tangan kiri, kan?" tanya Ms. Moore.

"Daripada menanggung resiko kehilangan nyawa! Aku datang kembali dari penangkapan. Tapi ternyata operasi sudah setengah jalan. Aku terlambat," Cross mengumpat. "Sekarang kita lihat tanganmu," kata Cross tersenyum sinis. Sesuatu agak panjang di mana tangan kiriku harusnya ada. Terbalut kain. Mr. Cross membukanya.

"A... Apa?" jeritku dan Cross bersamaan.

"Kau membuatnya seperti tangan monster!" kata Cross. Tanganku merah. Ada tonjolan-tonjolan membuat tanganku tak rata. Lebih besar dari tangan kanan.

"Aku tak suka tangan putih mulus -seperti tembok rumah membosankan. Jadi kudesain sebagus mungkin," kata Ms. Moore senyum, seakan ini adalah seni terbaiknya. Kulihat muka Cross kesal, lebih buruk dari yang tadi.

"Moore! Tangannya jadi seperti itu. Ganti!"

"Memangnya mudah ganti tangan! Kau mau menghina seniku?" bentak Ms. Moore.

"Jangan samakan sampah dengan seni!"

"Apa?"

Mereka terus bertikai. Aku mencoba tangan baruku –yang aku takutkan. Menggerakkannya. Lebih berat. Tapi berfungsi baik –bisa membesar seperti kata Ms. Moore.

"Mr. Cross!" aku memanggilnya setelah mengembalikan tanganku ke bentuk awal. Dia menoleh. "Bagaimana interogasinya?"

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang dengan gerak lambat. Terlihat bingung.

"Mr. Cross?" tanyaku.

"Astaga! Aku lupa merebus air di kantorku. Bahaya!" kata Cross lalu pergi lewat pintu.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyaku pada Ms. Moore.

"Ruang kerjanya akan kebakaran," jawab Ms. Moore, mengira ini bercanda.

.

Aku pergi dari rumah sakit. Kabur. Ms. Moore tak mengizinkanku pergi –menyuruhku tidur seharian. Buang-buang waktu.

Di depan CSI Office, aku bertemu Suman. Aku ikut masuk ke dalam. Dan saat aku tanya tentang pembunuh bayaran itu, dia juga kabur. Syukur aku ditinggal di lantai 27. Aku jalan keliling. Berpikir aku tersesat. Tapi saat aku belok dari lorong, kulihat Cross dan Reever di beranda besar membelakangi pintu. Bersyukur. Berjalan mengendap-endap. Mencoba mengagetkan mereka dari belakang.

"Tak mungkin kita sembunyikan dari dia," kata Reever. Aku berniat nguping. Di belakang pintu yang terbuka ke dalam.

"Dan tak mungkin kita katakan terus terang padanya," ujar Cross.

"Tapi Walker berhak tahu tentang kasusnya."

"Tidak untuk saat ini!"

"Lalu kapan? Kau mau tunggu sampai kasusnya basi?"

"Memang kau mau bicara apa padanya? Mengatakan bahwa pembunuhnya bukan Noah? Bahwa pembunuhnya dibayar oleh Noah agar sulit terlacak? Dan sekarang pembunuhnya mati. Mungkin Noah membinasakannya!" kata Cross. Nafasku tertahan. Jantungku terdengar jelas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau tak usah memberitahukannya," kataku.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti, Ree... Ah, suaramu aneh?" kata Cross. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau tak perlu memberitahukannya. Karena dia sudah tahu," kataku.

"Ah, Allen. Aku tak sadar kau di situ. Mata-mata hebat! Kau minum kopi? Ba...bagaimana kalau di ruangku? Aku punya PS juga di sana," ujar Cross. Mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak! Tak akan! Kalian CSI! Kalian begitu dikagumi. Apa yang membedakan kalian dengan polisi? Seperti inikah CSI? Kalian konyol! Bodoh! Seharusnya biarkan polisi yang tangani! Bodoh! Sial!" setelah puas menyampah, aku pergi berlari.

"Allen!" Cross di belakang mencoba mengejar. Tapi saat belok di lorong, aku masuk ke salah satu ruang tak terkunci. Bersandar di pintu.

"Allen! Biar kujelaskan!" suara Cross mendekat. "Allen!" Dan sekarang menjauh. Aku menghela nafas.

"Walker?"

Aku mengangkat kepala, melihat siapa yang memanggil. Pria kurus berkaca mata.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"Oh, Walker? Kau di cari Cross, kan? Kau kabur? Tak baik," katanya berjalan ke arahku.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Komui Lee. Supervisor di CSI," katanya senyum bangga. Aku mengalihkan pandangan untuk membuat ekspresi sejijik mungkin.

"Kembalilah. Kasihan Cross," ujar Komui.

"Ngg, anu. Aku lupa. PSP-ku tertinggal di rumah. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku mau pulang untuk mengambilnya. Cross tak mengizinkanku. Dan aku ngambek. Mau tolong aku? Aku tak bisa keluar dari sini karena sidik suara," kataku.

"Ah, ya. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Baiklah. Ikut aku," katanya membuka pintu. Menuju ruang besar. Dan mengarah ke lorong agak besar.

"Open!" kata Komui. Aku cepat-cepat melewati pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Nanti kalau sudah ambil PSP, balik, ya. Bilang aja sama penjaga di luar kalau kau diajak Komui. Mereka akan memanggilku. Hari sudah mau malam. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu, karena sibuk. Maaf," katanya.

"Tak apa. Aku tak suka merepotkan," kataku.

"Close!" Dengan gerakan lambat, pintu di bawah bergerak ke atas. Komui melambai, dan saat pintu sampai sejajar di perut Komui, aku melihat sesuatu. Cross ada di ujung lorong.

"Komui!" teriak Cross. Dan pintu tertutup sempurna. Aku berlari menuju lift.

"Selamat pagi," sapa resepsionis.

"Selamat sore," ralatku tanpa memandangnya. Aku masuk lift. Ternyata ada seseorang di sana.

"Mau turun?" tanyanya saat aku masuk dan pintu lift tertutup. Aku menekan tombol lift.

"Hei, boleh pinjam jaket?" tanyaku.

"Boleh saja," katanya memberiku jaket warna biru gelap. Kebesaran.

"Terima kasih."

Saat di lantai bawah, aku lari cepat.

Tapi, sial! Pintu tertutup. Diadakan razia. Pencarian diriku. Aku diam di tempat yang tak terlihat mereka.

"Hei, boleh pinjam telepon? Tahu nomor telepon CSI Lab bagian pengobatan?" tanyaku pada lelaki terdekat.

"Ya, mau menelepon?"

"Ya."

"Ini," dia menyerahkan hp-nya.

Ms. Moore mengangkat telepon. Aku menyuruhnya membawa alat-alat yang kusuruh -dengan alasan tanganku sakit.

Dia hanya berkata, "baik! Tunggu."

Tak lebih dari lima menit dia datang. Aku membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya dan dia mengiyakannya.

"Minggir!" kata Ms. Moore membawa tandu bersama temannya. "Keadaan darurat! Anak ini harus ditolong segera! Aku harus cepat!" kata Ms. Moore.

"Tunggu. Kenapa mukanya ditutup?" tanya salah satu penjaga.

"Mukanya luka parah. Bahaya jika interaksi dengan udara. Menular," kata Ms. Moore.

"Omong kosong," kata si penjaga berusaha menyentuh selimut. Tidak, jangan di sini!

"Aku harus cepat!" Ms. Moore dan temannya menembus dua penjaga dan berlari ke arah Lab.

"Tunggu!" dua penjaga berlari mengejar. Kerumunan yang habis dirazia, ramai berkomentar.

"Bodoh!" kataku berjalan keluar dari CSI Office. "Yang dibawa Ms. Moore itu bantal guling," kataku memeletkan lidah ke penjaga yang sudah hilang.

"Mereka memang bodoh. Dan kau anak yang pintar, tapi nakal," kata seseorang di belakangku. Suara yang familiar. Tanpa melihat wajahnya aku tahu. Jangan-jangan...

Yang terpikir saat ini adalah. Lari!

"Tunggu! Mau ke mana?" orang itu mencengkeram kerah belakang jaket kebesaran ini. Aku membukanya dan cepat berlari. Tapi dia cepat menangkap tanganku.

"Jangan kabur!" Lalu dia menyeretku ke lantai 27 lagi. Cross sial!

.

Kami di kantor Komui. Komui yang minta. Aku duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan Cross, yang masih memegang jaketku. Komui jauh di meja kerjanya, di depan jendela besar yang tertutup korden. Tapi cukup untuk menguping. Ruang dingin karena AC. Tapi perasaanku panas.

"Allen. Maaf karena aku tidak jujur. Aku..."

"Diam! Aku mau pergi!" teriakku.

"Ke mana? Rumahmu? Kau tahu berita tentang rumahmu! Hah?" tanya Cross agak keras.

"A...apa maksudmu?"

"Rumahmu terbakar! Noah melenyapkannya!" bentak Cross, mengutak-atik jaket di tangannya.

"Bohong! Pasti kalian yang..."

"Kakak! Aku Lenalee! Buka pintu!" teriak seseorang di luar.

"Open!" kata Cross dari jauh. Seseorang masuk.

"Aku bawa makan siang," kata Lenalee. Mengalihkan pandangan padaku dan Cross.

"Close!" kata Komui. "Mana, mana?" Komui menengadahkan tangan. Tapi Lenalee diam.

"Apa aku ganggu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak masalah, Lenalee," kata Cross. Lenalee ke arah sofa. Komui mengikutinya.

"Mr. Marian? Kenapa di sini? Dengan Mr. Walker?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Kakak menceritakanmu. Lelaki albino dengan tato di mata kirinya."

"Ini bukan tato! Ini luka!" bentakku.

"Ah, maaf," kata Lenalee.

"Ngg? Apa ini?" tanya Cross. Dia merobek jaketku!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kecil.

"Kau lihat ini! Kau tahu apa?" tanya Cross memperlihatkan padaku.

"Hah? Di mana kau dapatkan itu?" tanya Komui.

"Di jaketnya. Siapa yang memberimu jaket ini?" tanya Cross.

"Apaan sih?" Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Dia mematahkan benda itu jadi dua. Isinya keluar. Kabel. Besi. Kawat. Dan lainnya.

"Ini alat sadap!" kata Cross.

"Aku memintanya dari seorang pria di lift. Memintanya. Bukan diberi langsung. Mungkin pria itu yang disadap," kataku.

"Baiklah. Sebutkan ciri-cirinya! Aku mau memastikan ini bukan ulahnya," kata Cross.

"UlahNYA? Siapa?"

"Noah!"

"Ah, oh. Pria itu berkulit hitam. Rambut keriting. Berwibawa –tak sepertimu," kataku.

"Cari!" dia memerintah Komui, tak mempedulikan ejekanku.

"Siapa bosnya?" tanya Komui melotot.

"Eh?" Cross salah tingkah, keluar ruang untuk mencari pria itu.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku harus ke CSI Lab. Ada data yang kuperlukan untuk kasus," kata Komui menepuk kepala Lenalee. "Jaga Walker, ya. Dia sensitif. Dan berusaha kabur terus," lanjut Komui. Aku berniat meminjam hp Komui, merekam suaranya saat mengatakan 'open', dan kabur dari sini setelah mengelabuhi Lenalee. Tapi tidak. Aku harus menunggu. Apa benar itu Noah?

**To Be Continued**

Review ya. Yang baik hati. Hahahaha. Tunggu chapter berikut.


End file.
